


The Not-So-Last Resort

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Constant Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Night Terrors, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of: Imagine calling Crowley after you wake up from a nightmare because you are alone in the bunker and you don't want to disturb the boys, who are on a hunt</p>
<p>You've had the same nightmare for years now, but what happens when a new nightmare appears right after the first one? You realize your biggest fear; losing the ones you love. </p>
<p>Will Crowley be comforting when you call him after your horrifying experience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So-Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on quotev. Here you go!

_You were shivering, your entire body shaking with the freezing wind that surrounded you. Your breath was visible. You let out rapid breaths as you ran through the forest that surrounded you._

 

_“Dean!” You shouted. The terror that you had was obvious in your voice. “Sam!”_

 

_There was no one around. No one to help you. You weren’t even entirely sure what you were being chased by, or if you were even being chased at all, but you could conclude that you were absolutely terrified. The tears were freefalling, making your cheeks colder than they were before._

 

_All of a sudden, you couldn’t move. You didn’t know what caused you to just halt, but whatever it was, you didn’t like it. No matter how hard you tried to urge your muscles in your body to move, they wouldn’t. It was almost like someone, something, was holding you still with their stare. Just the thought alone made you violently shake as a shiver went down your spine._

_It was then when you heard the most terrifying sound that had ever reached your ears. You couldn’t identify what made the sound, it was so foreign to you, but you sure as hell knew that you didn’t want to tangle with the likes of a creature that released something like what you heard. It was a growl, a deep one, deeper than you had ever heard before. Alone with the growl, came a high pitched screeching, one that would come from a banshee._

_The ground around you quaked, but you still stayed where you were. The trees moved violently, some sounding as if they had fallen down with the force of the steps that the monster had taken. The steps were getting closer and closer, the ground shaking more and more violently as the creature neared you._

_You could move then. You twisted around to face your oncoming enemy. It was there, in the darkness, that you saw the bright, glowing yellow eyes and the sharp blood covered teeth. It was then you realized what creature was hunting you._

_A werewolf._

_The creature snarled at you before leaping, successfully knocking you to the ground. You landed on your back. The scream you had was caught in your throat, no matter how hard you tried to push it out. You tried with all of your strength to push the beast off of you, but you were not successful. Instead, the werewolf took its giant claws and dug into your throat and chest._

_Blood was everywhere. The muscle tissue in your neck was all over the werewolf’s claws and the ground. Your chest was a huge, gaping hole. The werewolf continued to work at your chest until it reached your heart. By then, you were on the brink of death, the pain unbearable. Your breathing then began to slow down and, as the werewolf ripped out your heart with its large teeth, you slowly closed your eyes and let death take over._

* * *

 

                You jolted awake, causing you to sit upright in your bed. Your chest was heaving up and down with the heavy breaths that were coming out of your mouth. Sweat covered your forehead. After a while, the breathing slowed and you sighed.

 

                It was the same nightmare. The same one that you had been having for the past couple of years. You were still unsure as to why the nightmare was occurring, but you knew one thing; it frightened you every single time you had it. You knew what the nightmare was about though; your first werewolf hunt. You were with the boys and, all in all, he hunt didn’t go as well as if could have.

 

                You reached over to your bedside table, grabbed your phone, and looked at the time. It was 2 o’clock in the morning. You sighed again and laid back down on your bed. There was no way you could go to sleep. And if you did, you didn’t understand how. However, you figured that it was best for you to try.

 

                You closed your eyes, letting the silence surround you. You steadied your breathing to make it easier to relax. Within minutes, your mind had slowed down enough so you could easily slip off into another, hopefully better, slumber.

 

* * *

 

                _You were back in the same scene you were before; a dark, forest like area. However, the trees were farther away from you then they were before. You were no longer in the middle of the forest, but rather in a large clearing._

_Standing in front of you, were Dean and Sam. Both of them were looking at you, standing side by side. They were smiling, the largest smiles that you have ever seen on their faces. You were confused. You were happy that they were smiling, but the background didn’t fit. It just wasn’t right._

_“Dean? Sam?” You asked in a shaky voice, the cold air getting to you._

_The boys just continued to smile as they both lifted one hand up and simply waved at you. Okay, something was definitely off._

_It was then that you heard the sound of deep growls. It wasn’t the same sound you heard the other time. That sound was more familiar._

_Hellhounds?_

_Sam and Dean had terrified looks on their faces as they continued to glance in the direction opposite of each other. They backed up slowly until they hit each other’s backs. It was then when they fell to the ground on their backs. They began shouting as you noticed their chests getting tore up._

_Your eyes widened in fear but, again, you couldn’t move. You could just sit there and watch as your friends were mauled to death by the dogs from hell. They both were reaching out towards you._

_“(Y/N)!” They both shouted, the pain in their voices. “(Y/N), HELP US!”_

_And you couldn’t do anything. Not a damn thing. It was soon that their shouts stopped and the hellhounds retreated. They didn’t even look your way. They just walked away, into the forest._

_You were finally able to move. You ran over to Dean and Sam’s lifeless forms. The tears were freely falling down your cheeks as you placed a hand on each of their bloody chests. Your eyes widened as you stared into your blood covered palms. It was then you started to scream at the top of your lungs._

_“No!” You screamed. “NO! Dammit! No!”_

_Your screams grew louder and louder until your vision slowly grew darker and darker until the darkness engulfed you._

* * *

 

                You jolted upright once more, this time with tears flowing down your cheeks and a heavier coat of sweat on your forehead. You thought the first, constant nightmare was horrible, but the second. That was the first time you had it, as far as you could remember. It was one thing when it was you dying and another thing when it was Dean and Sam dying. It hurt you even more to watch them die.

 

                You rapidly reached over and grabbed your phone from the table, ignoring how the light from the device blinded you for a couple of seconds. You went to your phone app and clicked Crowley’s number.

 

                He was the first one you thought of.

 

                You pressed the phone up to your ear and listened to the ringing. You ran your fingers through your hair in a quick motion. You were thankful when you heard the familiar accent on the other end of the phone.   


                “Hello love.” Crowley said. “Why are you calling at such a late hour?”

 

                “C-Crowley…?” You stuttered, the effects of you crying finally getting to you.

 

                “(Y/N), what’s wrong?” He asked, sounding sincerely concerned.

 

                “I…I…Nightmare and… Dean… Sam…” You couldn’t form full words, the memory of the nightmare too vivid and too painfully set in your mind.

 

                “Alright love, just hold on.” Crowley said. “I’ll be there in a second.”

 

                Then you heard the familiar tone to let you know that the call had ended. You placed your hand on your face and brought the other hand, which held your phone, down and away from your ear. Before you knew it, arms wrapped around you, causing you to yelp.

 

                Crowley shushed you as he brought you as close to his chest as he could. You turned so your face was buried in his chest. You grabbed onto the sides of his jacket and clenched your fists so tight that your knuckles turned white.

 

                Crowley gently brought his hand up and began to stroke your hair. You continued to, almost silently, sob into the King of Hell’s chest. He shushed you one more time, which helped you calm your breathing.

 

                After a while, you lifted your head from Crowley’s chest and stared into his dark brown eyes. Crowley looked down at you, a concerned look still on his face.

 

                “Are you alright love?” He asked.

 

                You stared into his eyes for a couple of seconds before shaking your head and laying your head back onto his chest, listening to the steady beating of is heart.

 

                “What happened?” He asked.

 

                “Nightmares” You said.

 

                “What about?”

 

                You sighed before answering. “The first one was one that I’ve been having for a couple years now. There was this… hunt… that I was on with Sam and Dean.” You could feel Crowley’s grip on you tighten at the mention of the brother’s names, but you paid it no mind. “It was a werewolf, my first werewolf hunt. We got separated. I don’t entire remember how we did, but we did. I was in a forest, running for my life to get away from it, but I fell. The damn thing got on top of me. If it wasn’t for Dean and Sam, I wouldn’t be here.” You swallowed. “But I would always die in the dream. The same way.”

 

                You could hear Crowley’s swallow in his chest. “What about the other one?”

 

                You opened your mouth, closing your eyes to try and calm yourself down so you wouldn’t start crying again. “It was about them…” You stated. “Dean and Sam. They were attacked by hellhounds. Torn apart, ripped to shreds right before my very eyes.” You gripped onto Crowley’s jacket. “They were calling for help and I wasn’t doing a damn thing about it.”

 

                Crowley began to stroke your back. “It’s alright love. It’s over now.”

 

                “But it won’t be.” You said. “When I go back to sleep, I’ll have one of those dreams again, I just know it.”

 

                Crowley sighed. “I’m not saying you won’t.” He said.

 

                You blinked a couple times. “Can you…stay here? Until I wake up?”

 

                “Of course but…aren’t the boys here?”

 

                You shook your head. “They’re on a case. Two states away.”

 

                “Ah, so that’s why you called.”

 

                You nodded and smiled slightly. After that, Crowley helped you get comfortable and warm under the covers. When you were in a good position, Crowley’s right arm wrapped under you and his left hand on your waist, you moved your head so you were able to hear his heart beat yet again. You laid there for a while, your breathing steadying and thoughts slowing.

 

                Before you finally closed your eyes to go off into slumber, you felt a pair of lips kiss your forehead and a soft, gentle voice whisper to you ‘good night’.

 

               


End file.
